


The heart

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Miya is a storm in Sakusa's life, but they gave each other a heart-filling love.Мия — шторм в жизни Сакусы, но они подарили друг другу любовь, заполняющую сердце.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145255
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал G-T 2021





	The heart

**Author's Note:**

> Автор работы (art by) — [JLuc](https://twitter.com/Jlucifer8).


End file.
